


Edén

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apple of Eden, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pieces of Eden, Post-Canon, Season 3 Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: No podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja haciéndose muchas preguntas: ¿Cómo estará?¿Estará bien?¿Herida?¿con otras personas? Eso último hace que tiemble ligeramente pero no podría culparla. Llora silenciosamente pensando que el último contacto con ella fue cuando su hermana la drogo y cayó al suelo. No pudo despedirse. Una boda en camino que nunca se podrá lograr. Era una tonta por darle la falsa esperanza a su novia y la abandono con el corazón roto de seguro.





	Edén

Cuando llegaron al Edén fue solitario.

  
Era un bonito lugar y era tranquilo como lo pintaban los libros y las peliculas; Pasto verde lleno de vida y flores esparcido de varios colores, el cielo era celeste con nubes grandes y blancas, aire puro y agradable, no hacía frío pero tampoco hace calor que se mantiene en temperatura perfecta mientras que en una parte del suelo había comida abundante como si alguien lo hubiera recolectado. A lo lejos se veían bosques y montañas, también había una playa para sentarse para tranquilizarse. Pero lo que más causaba sorpresa es que en el centro del lugar había un árbol muy grande que no desentona con el lugar mientras que en su hojas descansaban cómodamente varias manzanas rojas.

Ambos no se atreven a tocar el árbol.

Era muy solitario.

No saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero saben que se sentía como una eternidad para ellos donde la única compañía que tenían era ellos mismos que velaban por el bienestar de sus amigos que estén esperándolos al otro lado de la puerta cuando finalmente lograrán salir de esa jaula donde la única salida era la puerta roja metálica que estaba sellada desde ambos lados. Doc no se rinde con la puerta. Todos los días conseguía algo nuevo para tratar abrir la puerta pero era imposible hacerlo. Waverly solamente se sentaba en la arena de la playa dejando atrás a Doc y entrelazada sus propios dedos disimulando que era el tacto de Nicole.

Nicole.

No podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja haciéndose muchas preguntas: ¿Cómo estará?¿Estará bien?¿Herida?¿con otras personas? Eso último hace que tiemble ligeramente pero no podría culparla. Llora silenciosamente pensando que el último contacto con ella fue cuando su hermana la drogo y cayó al suelo. No pudo despedirse. Una boda en camino que nunca se podrá lograr. Era una tonta por darle la falsa esperanza a su novia y la abandono con el corazón roto de seguro.

Doc se puso de cuclillas a lado de ella y ambos se ven para darse el ánimo que ambos necesitaban.

Doc cambio.

El cabello negro de Doc crecía ligeramente y el bigote clásico con el que había llegado ahora era una barba prominente, su sombrero se perdió con el tiempo pero en cuestión de físico todo se mantenía igual.

Ella cambio también.

Su Cabello castaño era más largo llegando a su cintura y ahora tenía una pequeña corona de flores que hizo cuando llegó al lugar pero todo el resto en ella se mantenía igual. Tenía un vestido blanco que le recordaba al vestido de la otra línea temporal.  
Ellos no se hacían más viejos pero tampoco más jóvenes a comparación de su alrededor.

̶ Señorita Earp, algún día saldremos de aquí. Lo prometo.

̶ Gracias, Doc.

Al día siguiente Doc la deja sola en el árbol ya que se marchaba a seguir explorando al bosque en busca de animales para proporcionarles más alimentos y ropas en especial y como vinieron sin armas solamente para protegerse del tranquilo lugar se hizo una lanza de madera y piedra.  
Las ropas que tenían se hicieron más viejas con el tiempo y llego a un punto en que ya no se podían sostener así que se usaron a los animales para eso por ejemplo como la oveja que proporcionaba comodidad.

Waverly le dio un vistazo al árbol siendo tentada a tomar la manzana más cercana a ella y darle un mordisco pero apartó esos impulsos lejos. Si lo hace sabe que algo malo le ocurrirá y no podía hacer eso no cuando había gente esperandola.

  
Waverly fue a la playa y se sentó en la suave arena viendo las olas del mar pensando en su hermana y en Nicole. la maldición finalmente se rompió y Alice deberá estar con ella nuevamente para hacer que su hermana enderece su vida y protegerla, deseaba estar con ella y ver crecer a Alice como una persona maravillosa, deseaba estar a lado de Nicole donde finalmente tendrían una boda a lado de sus amigos e iniciar un viaje por alrededor del mundo.

Desea ver todo.

Sus pensamientos y sueños se cortaron cuando el agua cristalina del mar tenía algo hasta que dicho objeto fue arrastrado por las olas a la orilla del mar. Parecía un pedazo gigante de madera pero no estaba segura así que se acercó despacio mientra veía que no se trataba de un objeto sino de una persona que estaba inconsciente. Se acercó más y vio una chaqueta de policía muy familiar del Purgatory y el…cabello rojo revuelto…

̶ ¡¿Nicole!?  
Grito Waverly corriendo hacia la mujer inconsciente sin creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo.

Sin creer que estaba tocando el cuerpo tibio de Nicole.

Sin creer que estaba con ella.  
Escucho unos gemidos adoloridos y la mujer empezó a toser dejando que el agua escurrida de sus labios abriendo lentamente sus párpados hasta que la mirada confundida de Nicole se enfoco en ella y Waverly se le corto la reparación sin creer que finalmente estaba pasando.  
Nicole se sentó sobre la arena tocando se su frente en silencio poniéndose con dificultad de pie, la ropa gruesa y mojada le hacía mucho pesos y se volteo a ver a Waverly que tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y antes de que dijera algo Waverly se le acercó con incredulidad de lo que estába pasando y conectaron sus labios apreciando el pequeño momento de intimidad que tenían.

En este punto Nicole estaba llorando igualmente agradeciendo que finalmente se había reunido con su amor, tantos años de espera finalmente dieron sus frutos. El beso se ponía más insistente donde Waverly buscaba más ¿Quién podía culparla? La chica se ha perdido una eternidad y todos los día lo ansiaba. Nicole quería continuar hasta que sintió un rayo de dolor en su pecho y apartó a la niña con brusquedad.  
Waverly se sintió triste por la brusquedad de su novia y le iba a reclamar hasta que se enfoco en el cuerpo de la mujer más grande y supo lo que no estaba bien.

El uniforme azul de Nicole estaba roto. Varios huecos grandes se es parcial por su pecho dejando ver la piel pálida pero lo que le quitaba el aliento es que en la misma camisa había sangre. Nicole se dio la vuelta quitándose la chaqueta mojada y lo mismo que tenía en su pecho lo tenía en la espalda pero con los huecos más pequeños pero igual había sangre, mucha sangre.

̶ ¿Nicole? ̶ Susurro Waverly sin creer lo que estába viendo. Rodeo a la mujer más alta para verla pero no la quería ver.

̶ Pasaron muchos años desde que los vimos. Muchos años desde que estuvimos juntas ¿sabes? Ahora esto parece una ilusión o ¿tal vez es mi agonía? ̶ Hablaba pero quería ver a la morena ̶ Pasaron 13 años desde que te marcharte y me dejaste sola…

13 años.

Waverly se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas sin creer lo que decía la pelirrojada, han estado encerrados desde hace 13 años y el tiempo seguía avanzando desde esa jaula.

̶ Wynonna ̶ Susurro agarrándose la cabeza, quería gritar pero no le salia de la garganta.

Nicole la levantó con cuidado y se volvieron a ver donde Waverly finalmente aprecio lo que tanto se ha perdido. El rostro de Nicole era más maduro y un poco más redondo, ojeras la marcaban alrededor de sus ojos y las marcas de edad se acentúan en su frente, el cabello rojo y brillante era más opaco y uno que otra cana se mostraban, era más alta de lo que recordaba así como más musculosa pero sin dejar de ser delgada. Una mujer perfecta de 40 años en cambio ella seguía siendo la misma chica de 22 años que no podía crecer.

̶ Si te interesa saber… Wynonna ya se reunió con la pequeña Alice Michelle y aunque jamás lo pudiéramos creer es una estupenda madre ̶ Waverly sonríe ante eso último pero se sentía mal por Doc que se estaba perdiendo la niñez de su hija ̶ . Waverly han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y en el fondo me rendí de esperarte, esta ruta por dentro y sin ganas de vivir. Entonces en una redada de pandilla algo salió mal… 

Waverly tomo la mano de Nicole no queriendo escuchar más ̶ Nicole no digas nada mas…  
Nicole solo niega con la cabeza queriendo seguir

̶ Te amo Waverly te amo con todo mi ser y espero que algún día me perdones por no luchar más duro pero no lo soportaba… ̶ Waverly que intentaba tocar el pecho de Nicole para que se cámara pero la pelirroja no la dejaba, sabe que algo malo hizo, algo que podía cambiar ̶ . Lo que quiero decir es que…estoy muerta.

Waverly se apartó de Nicole sin creer lo que estába escuchando. Vio la cara de la pelirroja con arrepentimiento y la perdono pensando que fue accidente pero luego algo dentro de ella se conecto. No tenía chaleco antibalas. La pelirroja era una persona cuidados que siempre llegaba con un chaleco antibalas a cualquier lado ¡joder! Incluso se llevó uno a su primera cita.

̶ Estas muerta Nicole…dejaste que te mataran.

̶ Si.

La revelación cayó como si fuera una bomba dejando a Waverly horrorizada ante la idea de que Nicole haya provocado su suicidio entonces se fue corriendo e ignoro los gritos de súplica de Nicole.

Waverly se apoyó en el árbol dejándose caer mientras que las lágrimas y pequeños gemidos no dejaban de salir. Sabe que le hizo daño a Nicole al abandonarla pero fue algo que no tuvo voto y se la llevaron a la fuerte, pensé que la mujer alta sería más resistente pero al final tuvo consolación con la muerte.

Entonces pensó en que el día en que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y salieran finalmente; Nicole no está porque esta muerta en el plano terrenal.

̶ Waverly ̶ Nicole llego a su lado con la respiración agitada debido a que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la pequeña morena al fin de cuentas no sabia en donde estaba ̶ Lo siento ̶ Se sienta a su lado ̶ yo jamás creí que te volvería a ver y tenía miedo, miedo de morir sin un recuerdo tuyo cuando empezará a ser cada vez más mayor.

Waverly asiente pero no dice nada solamente apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer más alta entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos viendo el anillo de su padre.

̶ El anillo de mi padre te trajo por algún motivo ̶ Dice ̶ . Te trajo porque sabe que el precio que pagaste para tu salvación era tu voluntad por lo tanto te trajo para que… ̶ Traga la saliva y corta sus palabras ̶ Algún día la puerta se abrirá ¿sabes?

̶ Lo se.

̶ Yo y Doc saldremos por ella pero tu…

̶ También lo se…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Waverly levantó su cabeza para ver los ojos marrones de su novia.

̶ No quiero regresar sin ti. No quiero vivir sin ti.

̶ No waverly, por favor. Tu hermana y la pequeña Alice te están esperando ̶ Susurro pegando su frente con la de su novia, extrañaba tanto hacer eso ̶ . No puedes dejar que esto hable por ti. Mi tiempo se ha acabado pero el tuyo no porque por favor solo Mirate eres la misma mujer que me enamore hace 14 años. 

̶ Te amo Nicole Reylegh Haught

̶ y yo a ti Waverly Earp  
Ambas mujeres se despegan y ven al cielo celeste.

̶ Ahora dime ¿Qué tan insufrible se puso Wynonna después del Rayleigh? ̶ Sonríe Waverly imaginado a su hermana y a su novia conviviendo después del medio nombre de Nicole

̶ Insufrible es una palabra pequeña después de todo lo que ha pasado durante los 10 años que se entero, creeme que su boca es una Caldera lista para explotar y si me dieran un dólar por los juegos de palabras creeme que sería la mujer más rica del mundo encima de Sussane 

̶ ¿Sussane Klatton? La cabeza de BMW? ¿No era acaso Alice Walton?

̶ Pues el forbes de estos últimos 5 años dice que ya no es así.

̶ Oh 

̶ Y si. 

̶ Lo lamento por mi hermana.

̶ No te preocupes ̶ Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ̶ Después de que te fuiste ella perdió su rumbo y sabía que su forma de llevar esto así que deje que lo hiciera por varios años hasta que finalmente Alice regreso dándole un nuevo giro ̶ Recuerda como fue cuando Alice llego a la granja con 5 años donde una Wynonna término quemando la cocina porque no sabía cómo hacer huevos revueltos ̶ . Con solo decirte que logró dejar de ser una alcohólica compulsiva. Pero basta de mi ¿Cómo te fue?  
Waverly piensa.

  
̶ No lo negare. Cuando Wynonna derrotó a Bulshar que se transformó en una serpiente lo cual fue raro ahora que lo pienso pero murió y me alegro que la Maldición se rompio pero luego las ramas me sujetaron y me llevaron. Tuve miedo cuando llegue aquí, me sentía sola y no podía dejar de llorar porque no era justo ¿sabes? ̶ Nicole aprieta más fuerte la mano en señal de apoyo ̶ . Pero lo que más me dolía fue el hecho de que abandoné a Wynonna y en especial a ti. 

̶ Waverly jamás te odiarme porque mi amor por ti nunca morirá pero mi voluntad de verte se marchó finalmente así que yo te pido perdón porque cuando abandonen el lugar no podré ir contigo.

Lloraron por cruel que era el destino donde se decían cuanto se amaban haciéndose pequeñas promesas de amor mientras se arrepentian por las cosas negativas que las han afectado. Waverly levantó la cabeza hacia el árbol y vio una gran manzana roja que colgaba en la rama más cercana a ella. Sin decir nada se levanta del suelo y toco la manzana sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando en el fondo su mente escucho un murmullo como si fuera una risa.

Nicole se levantó con rapidez al ver lo que iba hacer su novia así que tomó la mano de Waverly y la apartó de la manzana ya que también escucho esa risa.

̶ No hagas eso

Waverly solo vio a Nicole.

Lo que no esperaba Nicole es que su novia saltará hacia ella sujetándose como si fuera un Koala rodeando su cuellos con su brazos y darle un beso profundo.

Era una distracción muy buena.

Antes de que Nicole pensara lo que estába pasando Waverly arranco la manzana del árbol y entonces la risa se escuchó más fuerte por unos segundos antes de que todo fuera silenciosos.

El cielo empezó a oscurecer.

̶ Escucha Nicole Rayleigh Haught ̶ Dijo Waverly mostrando la gran manzana roja y brillante donde sus reflejos se veían ̶ No sabemos que va a pasar pero si esto implica pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Lo hare. No quiero ir a un mundo donde no estarás mas. 

̶ Waverly yo… ̶ El destino era incierto para ambas lo sabía pero también sabe que la morena no desistira. El único consuelo que había es que Bulshar ya no existe.

Ambas se quedaron viendo sin darse cuenta que la ropa que tenían se desintegrada lentamente hasta que finalmente se quedaron desnuda con solo unas ojos cubriendo sus zonas intimas.

̶ ¿Quieres pasar tu vida conmigo? ̶ Pregunta Waverly. 

̶ Si…hasta que la verdadera muerte nos separe.  
  
Ambas se acercaron para poner sus bocas en la manzana al mismo tiempo mientras escuchaban a Doc gritando y corriendo hacia ellas pero lo ignoraron.

_Ambas mujeres muerden la manzana._

_Todo se pone negro._

  


  



End file.
